Hetalia Highschool
by 3Hetalia3
Summary: Get ready for a new adventure with some of the Hetalia characters! Oh, and you're in it! Yes, you!ll Hetalia story about high school; from a girl's perspective NOTE: Chapters 1-3 are by Delation. The rest will be done by Puga-san whenever Delation finishes editing them! (Coming soon! -Puga!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I've never really done a second person perspective story (They usually turn out _way _awkward for me), But, I decided to give it a try.  
This is also my first multi-chapter story I'll be doing, so depending on how many people like it and the feedback I get, I'll try and update often. (I do have school though, so most of my updates will probably take place on the weekends, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday)  
I really hope you guys enjoy this, it was kind of fun to write!  
_

Hetalia High School

An interactive/second person perspective story

By Delation

You sit down in front of your locker. The lock had gotten jammed-again. '_Why does this happen to me every year?' _As you struggle to get the stubborn locker open, fellow high school students flow past you in search for their own lockers and homerooms. You turn to find a teacher for assistance, but instead you spot your best friend, Ivan Braginsky. Surely he can help?

"Ivan! Over here, I need your help!" You jump up and wave him over.

"[First name], Privet! I'm so glad to see you again." He wraps his arms around you and you allow the hug. Normally you dont like the physical contact, but Ivan has been your best friend since you were little, when his family moved to America from Russia.

"Me too. Hey, I cant get my locker open, think you can help?" You point to where your backpack and purse are sitting on the ground.

"Of course!" He smiles that sweet, childish smile you have grown to love before approaching the locker. He studies it for a moment, then turns the lock a couple of times.

"What is your combination?"

"12-35-24."  
After entering the combination, and finding that the lock still does not lift, he pulls back his leg and kicks your locker. Surprisingly there is no indention, and only a few people turned to see what happened. He lifts the lock and this time it worked.

"Oh, thank you Ivan! You just saved me a ton of time." You begin decorating your locker with all of the posters and post cards you collected over the years from your world travels. You place the posters from your favorite country on your locker door; Japan. Underneath that is your post card from China. Your Canda poster goes on the back wall of your locker. The Russian poster and post card (Both from Ivan, as you have never been to Russia) are placed on the left-hand wall, with small Italian and German posters across from them on the right-hand wall. Your remaining country post cards are placed wherever there is room.

"Not a problem, little [First name]. Well, I must be off to search for my locker. Perhaps I will see you in class?" He waves goodbye and disappears into the crowd.

After you have decorated your locker, you turn to pick up your backpack, when you notice someone staring at your posters. A boy with short, dark hair, and kind brown eyes. When he sees that you were looking at him, his face turns a slight red, and he begins to walk away, blending into the swarm of people. '_Do I know him? He seems familiar, but I can't seem to remember a name.'_ Shaking your head, you continue organizing your locker.

After having fought through the mass of students to make your way down the hall, you slip into homeroom quietly, ignoring the open seats up front, you take one of the six available seats at the only empty table in the back. You settle down and open your book. You find reading comforting, not only because of the stories, but because you also see it as an escape. A way to get away from the rude, judging, and ignorant (and frankly quite annoying) peers that you have been forced to attend school with seven hours a day, five days a week, and, it reminds you of traveling. Different places, different people, different adventures.

You dont look up until you _hear _the most popular guy in school walk into your homeroom. The whole room is buzzing with excitment. _Alfred Jones. _Ugh. In addition to being the most popular guy in school, he is also the most annoying. He is constantly flirting with all the girls (including you a couple of times) and always exclaiming how 'cool' he is. (However, if he weren't so obnoxious, Alfred could certainly be considered cute.) Gilbert Beilschmidt, a (kinda) buddy of Alfred, has also taken to exclaiming, "I am awesome!" The two together make for a very unnerving experience. After the murmur of excitment upon Alfred's entrance dies down, you see two of your good friends slip into the room unnoticed.

"Hey Ludwig, Feliciano! Over here," You set your book down and give a small wave.

"[First name], zhank goodness ve have homeroom vizh you. I vas beginning to zhink I vas going to go mad!" Ludwig took the seat next you, Feli sitting next to him. Although Ludwig is Gilbert's brother, they are nothing alike. Where Gilbert is loud and annoying, Ludwig is calm (Unless angered) and, for the most part, quiet.

"Ciao, [First name]! It's-a so nice to see you again!"

"Hey Feli. And I know exactly how you feel Ludwig. Guess who's in our homeroom." You point your thumb in the direction of the front of the room where Alfred has taken a seat upon one of the girl's desk and was conversing rather loudly with a group of friends.

"Ja, I noticed, but, mein gott, you must be kidding me? Ve're stuck in here vizh him for half an hour each morning?" He shook his head.

"Wha? I think Alfred's-a really nice! He can be kind of weird sometimes, but he's-a never done anything mean to me. At least not on purpose... I think..." Feliciano has confused himself and a weird expression has settled upon his face.

"Well, yeah Feli, I mean he's nice, but we just think he's a little... annoying, sometimes. Ya know?" You offer an explaination that brings the smile back to Feli's adorable face.

"Ve~! That-a makes sense!" He begins to doodle pasta and stick men waving flags on the cover of his notebook. "Oh, Elizabeta! You're in-a our homeroom too? This day just gets better and better! Now all we need is some pasta and it will be perfect!"

You look over to see Elizabeta Héderváry making her way to your table. You two had only recentaly become friends, starting towards the end of the school year last year.

"Hey there, Feliciano. Ludwig. [First name]. It's crazy out there today!" She takes the seat across from Feli. "Vhat are you doing vith your notebook, Feli? Isn't that one for math?"

"Si! But I-a want pasta so bad. Since I can't-a have any until lunch time, I'm-a doodling them on my notebook! See?" He holds up his artwork. It's actually quite well drawn.

"Very clever. Vhat a smart vay to make use of your resources!" The two continue their conversation. You glance over at Ludwig, who has had the same idea as you; read. You pick your book up and begin where you left off.

"May I sit here?" You lower your book and look up to see the dark haired boy from earlier peering down at you. When he realizes who you are, he looks a bit surprised himself, but quickly recovers.

"Oh, of course." You slide your books and supplies over to make room for his things. "I don't think we've met before. I'm [First name]."

"Kon'nichiwa. I am Honda Kiku, sough my friends carr me Kiku. It is nice to meet you."_ 'So he's Japanese. That must be why he was looking at my poster from Japan.' _He sits down in front of you, and although you've begun reading again, you can see out of the corner of your eye that he keeps glancing over at you. You give him a small smile and his cheeks turn a rosey pink.

"I'm here, I'm not late!" Mathew's quiet voice floats to your ears, and you look away from Kiku.

"Hey Mathew, you can sit here." You gesture to the seat across from Ludwig.

You look down at all your friends, and hopefully a new one, gathered at one table. Although they each have different personalities, there is one thing you all have in common; your 'social status'. There is no written list of each status and the students in it, but ever since you arrived in high school, you imediately knew the heirarchey. You and your friends, not technically social outcasts, are considered to be unpopular, nerds. But lately, no matter how uncomfortable around them you are, the 'populars' have begun to consider you an aquaintance. Though they dont invite you to their little get togethers after school, they have stopped making fun of you and your friends, and are now rather polite, with an occasional smile or 'Hello'. It seems to you, that having the most popular guy in school try to ask you out, has raised your social status considerably.

"Hi Ludwig. What book are you reading?"

"Oh, Mathew, I hadn't noticed you'd sat zhere."

"Yeah, most people don't." He hugged his sweatshirt tight. _Wait, he hugged his sweatshirt?_

"Mathew, _did you bring Kumajirou to school_?" You whisper harshly.

"N-no. No, I didn't." The Canadian was caught offgaurd by your question. You know he is used to people not noticing him, but you are a very observant person, and he is not yet used to it. "Okay, I brought him. I couldn't leave him. I need him. We... we dont like to seperate for very long." He opens the jacket slightly, allowing the cuddly polar bear to stick his head out.

"You just better hope none of the teachers will realize you've got him."

"Trust me, they won't. My parents didn't even notice I had him. You're the only one who ever notices anything I do."

"Oh, that's not true. Alfred notices stuff you do. He is your brother after all." You glance over to see Kiku is looking at you, and you quickly look back at Mathew.

"Yeah, well sometimes even he doesn't notice." He begins to fidget with his notebooks, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation.

"I'm sure you wirr find someone who is fascinated by you someday, Mathew-san." As Kiku says this to the Canadian, he looks over at you.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely, Matt. How could someone not? You're super nice, and let's not be modest, you are rather adoarble. Plus, your cuddly polar bear can't hurt in winning over some girls. I bet you there's even someone at school this year who likes you." Your mind shifts to a friend of yours who confessed to having a crush on your quiet friend last year.

"Thanks you guys." He blushes faintly, then turns his attention to the front of the room where the teacher is now standing.

After the homeroom teacher gives his speech about rules and expectations for the year, he releases the students for silent reading time. Students are allowed to sit wherever they would like in the room, and are allowed to listen to music, so long as you wear headphones and he cannot hear it.

You decide to stay in your seat to read, as you see Alfred and his 'crew' settling into the quaint corner you wanted. Apparently, Kiku has also decided to stay seated where he is, and he begins reading as well. You try not to, you really do, but you can't help but glance over your book at him. He is kinda cute, especially when he reads, as he must wear his glasses. You smile to yourself, just as he glances up at you. You quickly hide your smile and duck behind the cover of your novel. You dont dare look up again until you hear the bell ring, and it's time to head to first period.

You quickly gather your things and hurry out the door, giving a slight nod to your friends as you leave.

"Excuse me, [First name]. I sink you forgot sis in homeroom." You turn around and come face to face with Kiku. He backs away, allowing for some personal space.

"Oh, hey, thanks. I'm always forget something." You laugh shyly and take the pencil from his hand. He laughs and you stand there, grinning like an idiot. But his laugh is so cute! "Um, so maybe... Do you want to sit with us at lunch today? I'd love it if you would. I mean, ya know, because, new friends and all." You mentally scold yourself for sounding like an idiot.

"Arigatō, I would love to." He gives a quick bow, then hurries down the hall, the opposite direction you are going. '_Why do I feel a little disappointed that he's not in my class? I dont even really know him.'_

After three more class periods, only one of which were with Kiku, you are ready for lunch. You rush to your locker and quickly stuff your things in, grabbing your lunch pack before you close the door. At first, you wait for Ivan, or Kiku, or any of your friends to walk past, but your stomach soon decides it's time to eat, and you follow the crowd to the lunch room. You look around for any of your friends, but you can't spot them anywhere, so instead you find a table that looks like it might be big enough for you and your buddies. You go around the table, placing a cookie in every spot to celebrate the new school year. You set your lunch pack down and begin to eat your sandwhich. When you see Ludwig and Feli enter the room with their packs, you call them over.

"Vait, is zhis a cookie? Vhat is zhe special occasion?" He sets his lunch pack on the table next to him, and Feliciano does the same.

"I wanted to get you guys something to celebrate the start of a new school year!" You smile at him, and he laughs, taking up the cookie. '_Oh, cool! I got Ludwig to laugh, and it wasn't even as hard as I thought!' _

"Oh, I-a love cookies! I'm-a going to save mine until after, PASTAAAA!" He pulls out the container of pasta and throws his lunch pack on the floor beside him. He doesnt miss a beat, grabbing hold of his fork and digging in.

"Mein gott, Feliciano, have some manners! You're in public!" Ludwig grabs the fork from Feli and hands him a napkin. "Here, use zhis. Und be sure to get the sides of your face. You eat like a pig."

"Bu Wudwig, I'm eating paswa! I havin' had it in so long!" His mouth is full of noodles and tomato sauce.

"You had some for dinner last night, didn't you? Und knowing you, you probably had some for breakfast, as vell."

"Ve~! I did." He has swallowed his bite and is now giving Ludwig an innocent smile.

"Elizabeta, hey." The Hungarian takes the seat next to the Italian, and you greet her by pushing the cookie closer to her.

"A cookie? Who brought the cookies?" She takes it up in her hands and observes it.

"Oh, I did. Do you like chocolate chip cookies?"

"Oh, vhy yes. Thank you!" She takes a bite, then begins conversing with Feli.

"Oh, Ludwig, I invited Kiku to sit with us today." You turn to address the German, but he has begun reading again. "Ludwig? Hello, earth to Ludwig."

"Hm, oh, right. Yes?"

"You were really into that book." You try to see what the title is, but he puts it down on the other side of his pack.

"Oh, uh, vell, it is somezhing I have to read for one of zhe classes. It's nozhing, really. Anyvay, vhat vere you going to tell me?"

"Okay... Um, well, I invited Kiku to sit with us today. You're cool with that, right?" You know he was lying about that book, but knowing Ludwig, it's probably best that you don't push the topic.

"Oh, yes, Kiku. He is zhat new guy from Japan, right? Yes, it's fine if he sits vith us." He moves his pack inbetween the two of you and begins reading the book again. _I will find out what that book is, Ludwig. Gosh, why is everyone here so mysterious? _

Mathew soon joins you, appreciative of the cookie. He breaks it in half, giving the smaller half to Kuma. You look around for your new Japanese friend, but you can't find him anywhere. '_It's fine. There's still a while left for lunch. He'll come. You heard him, he would love to have lunch with you- er, you _and _your friends. He'll be here'. _You let your mind focus back to your lunch. You steal an occassional glimpse at Ludwig, trying to decipher the writting, that, from your angle and distance, just looks like a bunch of squiggles. It wasn't printed, it was hand-written. Interesting...

"Kon'nichiwa. Is sis seat for me?" Kiku gestures to the only open seat left; the one next to you.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, it's a little crowded. We all like to sit together at lunch. I don't really like being crowded -I like my personal space- but I guess it's just something you have to get used to if you have a bunch of friends." You scoot over a little as you give him this too-elaborate explaination. '_Stupid! He doesn't care! He just wanted to know if it was his seat. What is wrong with you?' _

"Oh, I too rike to keep my distance from people. I donnot rike it when oser people touch me, or crowd me eiser." He places his lunch in front of him, and, after a slight bow of his head, begins eating.

"Oh, that's cool." _'That's cool."? Really? You couldnt have thought of anything better to say?' _He just nods and continues his meal. You once again shift your focus back to your food. "Oh, wait, Kiku! I brought you a cookie!" You show him the cookie sitting in front of him.

"A cookie?" He picks it up and takes a small bite. "Mm, very good. Did you make it?"

"Yeah. I mean, I had some help from my mom with mixing the dough, but other than that, they were all made by me."

"Sey are very dericious." He eats another bite before setting it back down.

"So uh, since you've been in America, what all foods have you tried? I mean, you have eaten some American food, right?"

"Oh, yes." He gives a a small chuckle. "I find your food very... strange. I have not eaten anysing rike it before. Sere are so many bright colors. Alsough, I have seen some foods from oser countries and cultures, sough, so I suppose it is not reary all sat strange."

"Haha, yeah, we do like other country's foods here. I mean, who couldn't like pasta, from Italy, or, whatever Ludwig's eating... Bratwurst, I think... from Germany. Or... sushi! We have sushi a lot at my house. Plus, I love traveling around the world. I've only been to Japan once-that is where you're from, right?- but I loved it! I definitely want to go back. The world just fascinates me! I want to learn everything there is to know about our big, wide world, including other cultures." You move your arms in a circular shape above your head, and Kiku chuckles. '_Not sure if he laughed because I sound like an idiot, or because he actually thinks I'm funny... it's hard to tell... Whatever, I'll take what I can get.'_

"Yes, I noticed your posters and post cards sis morning in your locker." He takes a bite of his meal.

"Oh, yeah I saw you looking. If you want, you can come look at them some time. If you like to travel, you might like some of the souveniers I've gotten too. I'm going to be bringing pictures and stuff to hang up in my locker as well."

"Sat sounds quite nice. I am glad you have found comfort in traveling and educating yourself on se outside world. I may come look at your posters sometime." You finally shut up and let him eat his meal. Instead, you try to see what Ludwig is reading by acting casual as you 'get up to go throw something away.' You just barely see what looks to be _**'Feliciano'**_, written in neat handwriting as you pass by. '_Hmm... what is he reading? Did he steal Feli's diary or something? Does Feli even keep a diary? Wait, why would Ludwig have Feli's diary? You know what, never mind. It probably didnt even say Feliciano.'_

You sit back down and look around the table. Feli is whispering something to Eliza, and she bursts out giggling. Ludwig is hunched over his book, still hiding it from you. Mathew is petting Kuma, and whispering somthing to himself. Kiku is eating in silence. _'Do I even know my own friends anymore? Something tells me this school year is going to be full of surprises, from all of them.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is the second chapter of Hetalia High School. It has been _way _to long since I uploaded the first chapter, but I had a span of about a week where I had no access to my laptop, and by the time I got it back, I just didn't feel like writing. I am such a procrastinator :( _But, _I have my laptop back now, and my friend Puga-San has been bugging me to write and publish more chapters, so here ya go! I'll try to keep a more routine schedule with uploads, but I don't want to make promises I might end up breaking...

Hetalia High School

By Delation

Chapter 2

Your alarm goes off, signaling that it's time to get up. The second day of school. _Ugh, I don't wanna get up! _You smack the alarm clock resting on your dresser, and sit up, stretching out your arms. After getting completely ready for the day, you grab your phone from the charger and sit down on the couch. You notice you'd missed a text from Mathew while you'd been asleep:

"Please help me. Alfred is driving me insane! He says he's already sick of school, and he can't wait for this year to end. How is he going to make it through the rest of highschool if he cant even take one day? Anyways, I wanted to ask you what clubs you were planning on joining this year. I'm not exactly sure what all the clubs are. This is my first year joining clubs, after all."

You cant help but laugh at Alfred's laziness, but you understand Mathew's predicament; he's never had the courage to join clubs until you convinced him this summer.

"Well, I know I will definitely be doing Academic Bowl, Yearbook and Language Club. I will also most likely do Speech and Debate, maybe even Drama. Still not sure if I should do book club this year though... I really prefer reading on my own time, not competitions..."

You decide it might be a good idea for all of your friends to get together and see what clubs you will all be doing this year, so you tell Mathew about your idea.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I'd like to get an idea of what everyone else will be doing, because it might help me make some decisions."

You send a group text to all of your buddies, asking them if and when they would like to get together.

"Hey guys. So as you know, the time to sign up for clubs is just around the corner, and Mathew and I are having some trouble deciding on clubs. We thought it would be a good idea to have eveyone come over to my house, or go out somewhere so we can discuss the different clubs we were planning on joining. Mathew's never been in any clubs before, so he needs all the ideas and help he can get.  
I was thinking for times and places:  
My house, this Friday, right after school.  
Or  
Carol's Cafe, this Friday, around, say, 4:00, 4:30?  
Send me a text and let me know which of these times (if either) works best for you!"

You look out the window while you wait for a reply. The sun is just starting to rise, bathing the tree tops in a golden-yellow light. As you look out at the horizon, you spot storm clouds heading towards your town. _Tut tut, looks like rain._ You grab your small umbrella and stuff it into your book bag.

*Ding Ding*

Ludwig: "Ja, either is fine with me. I'll have to let Feliciano know. Ve vill have to train extra hard zhe next day for track."

Eliza: "Vell, I vould much prefer the comfort of your home, seeing as how your mother is always so kind, but I suppose either vould vork!"

Feli: "But Ludi, if we-a will be meeting to discuss school things anyways, do-a we really need to run extra to-a make up for lost training?"

Ludwig: "Ja! Training comes first! I cannot have slackers on mein team!"

Feli: "Fine, fine. I-a guess either works for me-a too then! But if I-a must choose one, I pick at your house [First Name], because your-a parents always let me help cook!"

Kiku: "Kon'nichwa. I do not rearry know sis town arr sat werr, so I cannot choose between se two. Whatever se rest of you decide is fine wis me."

[First Name]: "Alright, so that's two definitely for my house, and two undecided. Mattie, where are you? We need a tie-breaker!"

Mathew: "I guess your house sounds fun! Your family is always nice to me anyways. I at least get noticed. Plus we will have more space for our things."

[First Name]: "That settles it. My house, Friday, right after school. In the mean time, be forming a list of clubs. You dont have to narrow it down until Friday, but at least have some ideas. See you guys at school!"

Ludwig: "Good day."

Feli: "Ve~! Hasta la Pasta!"

Eliza: "See you soon!"

Mathew: "Bye for now."

The only sound is the click of your shoes on the pavement. You breath in the clean, refreshing air, and the smell of coming rain as you look up at the blue sky. _Today certainly is a good da-_

Still looking up at the sky, you bump into someone, causing your books to fall out of your hands.

"I-I'm so sorry! That was definitely my fault! I'm just so used to having this path to myself, I should've been paying attention to where I was going!"

"Oh it's quite alright, miss. It was just as much my fault. I was also not pay attention where I was headed."

You look up to see two emerald green eyes looking at you. _Arthur Kirkland. _You know him from school. He's in some of the more scholarly clubs, and spends quite a lot of time in the library, one of your favorite places on the campus. You've only spoken to him a couple times, usually to ask where a book is located.

"Oh, hey Arthur!"

"Hello. [First Name], isn't it? I'm very sorry about your books." He picks them up off the sidewalk and hands them to you.

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks." You smile at him and he smiles back. People are always talking about how uptight and unfriendly Arthur is, but he has never been anything but kind to you, a real gentleman. You suppose this may be because you both share a love of knowledge and literature.

"I was just on my way to school. Would you care to join me?" He nods in the direction you were headed, and you follow along silently. There isn't much besides books that you two have in common, so it seems a little awkward to be walking with him.

"You know, people around school seem to think that you aren't very friendly, but I've never seen you be _unfriendly. _You seem like a real gentleman to me."

He looks over at you surprised, but then smiles. "Oh, well, thank you. I suppose I may not be the kindest person to some people, but not too many people are like you. They're all bloody idiots, if you ask me."

This makes you laugh, and in turn, he chuckles. You realize that he might make a wonderful friend. _I'll have to see if he wants to hang out sometime, _outside _of the school library._ The two of you approach the school, and he holds open the door for you.

"Why thank you, Mr. Kirkland." You give a small curtsey.

"You're quite welcome, Miss [Last Name]." And he gives a slight bow.

When the time comes for you to head to your own homeroom, an idea stikes you.

"Hey, Arthur. My friends and I will be getting together at my house this Friday to decide on what clubs we will be joining. You, uh... you can come if you want."

He looks shocked, flustered even, but nods his head. "Um, yes, well. Yes, that sounds lovely. Perhaps maybe, I should uh, give my number, so you can text me the details of the arrangements."

You smile at him and hand him your phone. When he is done, the two of you say goodbye. You give him a small wave, and he waves back, before starting down the hall. You watch as Alfred runs over to him, occasionally pointing and looking back to you. There is no doubt in your mind, people will be asking about this later.

Walking into homeroom, you spot your friends, all in the same seats as yesterday. Feliciano and Elizabeta are discussing clubs. Well, Eliza is talking about clubs while Feli snoozes away. Ludwig is reading _the _book again, and Mathew is showing Kiku a list of some of the clubs the school offers.

"Hey guys. Where'd you get that list Mathew?" You sit down in front of Kiku, and he smiles at you.

"The principal gave it to me. I sat in the office for quite a while before she came in and saw me. She's very nice."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, Mattie! It seems like you're getting noticed a lot more this year!"

"Yeah." They've gone back to reading the list. You turn to see that Ludwig _still _has that book!

"Hey Ludwig!"

"Hm? Oh, hallo."

"Um, do you know Arthur Kirkland?"

"I know who he is, ja." He sets the book down and gives you a quizzical look.

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I invited him to my house this Friday after school, to decide on clubs with us."

"I suppose it vill be fine. I don't zhink Feliciano vill be too pleased, but I'm sure he'll get over it." He picks the book back up and begins reading again.

You look towards the front of the room, and see Alfred... looking at you? You look at him for a moment, but he doesn't stop staring. You feel your cheeks begin to turn red, so you open a book to hide your face.

You're greatful when the bell finally rings, and you rush out of the classroom. In your rush, you nearly bump into Ivan.

"Oh, Ivan! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I seem to have a habit of that lately."

"Is fine, da? I haven't talked to you in a while." He smiles at you and you instantly feel better.

"I know. I'm really sorry. Why didn't you come sit with us at lunch yesterday?"

"I, uh... I had something to do in the library, da? For class I am taking." He casts his eyes down to the floor.

"Oh, well if you want, you can sit with us today! And this Friday, after school, we're all going to my house to try and decide on clubs we're going to join. You can come too, if you want. I'll text you!" Your sweet tone and smile seem to get him back to his usual self, and he happily agrees to come. The two of you say goodbye, and you rush to first period.

Your seat in Mr. Chun's first period class is right near the front. On your left, is Im Yong Soo, and to your right is Roderich Edelstein. Despite Roderich's slightly snobbish-seeming attitude, you can't help but want to be his friend. Every chance you get, you are polite to him, and often try to converse with him about some of his favorite composers; though classical music is not something you are particularly interested in, so you often fail. But despite this, he is still polite and kind, and doesn't seem to mind your company. When Mr. Chun announces that you will be paired with partners for an upcoming project, you can't help but feel a little disappointed. You prefer working alone, especially in this class. You look around at all of the imbociles, one of which you will be forced to work with. Mr. Chun continues to read off pairings from his list in a monotonous tone.

"[First Name/Last Name], you will be working with... Roderich Edelstein, for your next assignment."

You can't help but look over at Roderich. He doesn't seem phased by the information, and continues to read his book. _Typical Roderich. _The rest of class is spent listening to students debate with Mr. Chun about who their partners are, and a brief explaination of the project, followed by a checklist with the grading criteria.

A project over WW1... _This should be interesting..._

"Uh, Roderich. Looks like we have to create a project over World War one. It says we'll have to give a basic, general overview and summary of the war, include 10 often little-known facts about the war, and five facts about each country we list, pertaining to how they contributed to or affected the war. We have to include an essay, at least seven pages long about some of the causes of the war, battles, weaponry and strategies used by some countries, the outcome, etc. It says we can add any additional facts we find interesting. Our project will have to be neat, organized, and ready to present two weeks from now."

"Vell I suppose ve should arrange a time to vork on it together. You vill come to my house zhis Saturday." It's not a question. He doesn't even look up from his book.

"Um, a-alright."

"Don't vorry, I don't bite. It'll only be for a couple hours anyvay; I've got to be an accompanist at a recital later zhat day."

You stare at him in amazement. From what you've observed far away, Roderich is usually polite, and proper. But now, he's hunched over his book, resting his chin in his hands. Is something wrong?

"A-are you okay? I know, we're not really friends, but... you just seem a little... upset?"

"I'm fine, zhank you!" He sat up straight and looked at you indignantly. You had to force your tiny smile from widening; you didn't want to make him mad. But he had looked rather funny, and, kinda cute. He was usually so calm, and proper, but right now he seemed to remind you more of a young, petulant child.

"Well, I just want to let you know, that even though we're not good friends, if you ever want someone to talk to, I'm very good at listening. I much prefer it actually, because usually when I start talking, I end up rambling, and I can't stop myself. I just have so much that I want to say, but at the same time, I really dont want to be talking at all, but my mind just keeps telling me 'you have to talk, you have to talk', so I listen to it. Probably not the best idea... I usually end up sounding like an idiot, and making the whole situation totally awkward... kinda like, what I'm doing... right now..." You feel the familiar burn of a blush scorch your cheeks, and you look down at the floor.

_Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot. You just need to learn when to shut up. _You expect to recieve criticism, or a nasty look. But instead, you hear a laugh. Not a mean, rude laugh, but a geniune laugh. You look up to see his bright eyes shining, and his head slightly tilted to the side as he smiles widely and laughs. Seeing him laugh like this rarely happens, and you're pleased to be able to witness him enjying himself.

"Even you're laughing at me. I guess I really did sound like an idiot, huh?"

"Nonsense. I vas laughing because you vere being adorable. You've brightened my day considerably." He pats your head and gets up, making his way to the front to speak with Mr. Chun.

_A-adorable... What? That was... random... and, really not like Roderich at all. _You shake the thoughts out of your head, open your laptop, and begin your research.

_Finally, lunch. _You speed down the hall and have your locker open in a flash. You throw in your books and grab your lunch pack, rushing back down the hall.  
You've arrived to lunch before all of your friends again, so you take a seat at the same table as yesterday. You take out all of your food items and set them up, setting your lunch pack on the floor next to you. You pull out the book you brought, and as you eat, you read. After a minute or so, Ludwig and Feliciano arrive.

"Ciao! I'm-a so excited to go to your house this Friday! I can't wait!" Feliciano sits down next to you and Ludwig sits in front of him.

"Really? I'm excited too! I really need the help deciding on clubs. Mathew and I both do."

"Ja, I zhink it vill be good for all of us. Ve can also use zhe time as a study group." Ludwig has pulled out _that _book again, and this time you catch a glimpse of the front cover. It's an old leather-bound book, the edges stained and curling. There is no title- or any words for that matter- on the front. The thin leather ribbon stretches across the cover, top to bottom, and is tied in a neat bow. He swiftly undoes the ribbon, and flips to a page.

"Si! I've-a been needing help with my math. It's-a so confusing. Math is hard. I-a wish we didn't have to learn it."

"But Feli, if you didn't know math, you wouldn't be able to make pasta! You have to know how to calculate the amount of ingredients that go into a dish. And what if you want to double a recipe, or make only a third of the recipe? Or if you need to try to figure out how many servings you need for a dinner party?" You take a bite of your food.

"Oh, I-a never thought of it that way! I really, really like cooking, especially pasta. I guess math might-a help me in those situations!" He stuffs a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Ludwig sighs and casts a sideways glare at Feli. "Do you mind? I'm trying to read zhis."

You can't help it. You have to ask. "Ludwig, what exactly is that book? I'm sorry, but I just had to ask. You're reading it every time I see you, every spare second you get! The urge to know is just eating away at me! _What is it_?"

He stares at you, stunned for a moment. Then he frowns and closes the book. "It's nozhing. Like I said before, it's for a class."

"Oh, Ludi, don't give me that! I know it's not for a class! We don't read books like that for classes. Please, Ludwig. Why can't you tell me?" You give him the puppy dog eyes, and for a moment, it looks as if he might tell you.

But of course, he doesn't.

"You're correct. It's not for a class. But it's very important to me, and it's...it's a private, er, book, und I don't feel comfortable sharing it vith anyone. Even Feliciano has never read a vord in it."

You look at Feli to see an idiotic smile spread across his face, and slurps up noodles happily while nodding vigorously. "Si, he-a won't even let me touch it! He's-a very protective of it!"

"Fine. Alright. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." You lean back in your chair and nibble on a cookie. _He doesn't have to tell me. I'll find out for myself!_

"Zhank you." And he opens the book, to read.

A few moments later, your other friends arrive. Eliza, Mathew, and Kiku. But no Ivan. You look around, but don't see him anywhere. "Hey, have any of you seen Ivan around?"

"I think I saw him heading out to the courtyard on my way here. I didn't think anything aboot it though. He always eats lunch out there." Mathew informs you that Ivan didnt seem to be acting strange, and that he actually seemed to be happy about going out. Nonetheless, you pack up your lunch and head out, waving goodbye to your other friends.

You push the courtyard doors open, and the warm air surrounds you. The smell of the flowers greets you, and you take a look around. You spot Ivan sitting on the sidewalk near the sunflowers. He looks happy, and seems to be enjoying himself.

"Ivan, what are you doing out here?" You sit down next to him.

He smiles warmly as he greets you, "Privet! I always eat my lunch out here. The sunflowers are so beautiful at this time of day, da?" He picks a small one and hands it to you. "Here you go! Do you like sunflowers?"

"Yeah, I guess. They're not my favorite, but they are pretty. Anyways, I thought you were going to come and have lunch with the rest of us."

He looks down at the ground, and takes a bite of his food. "I do not think your other friends would like having me sit with them, da? Everyone is afraid of me, so I try to stay away, so I dont scare anyone."

"Not everyone is afraid of you! I'm not scared when I'm with you. I actually feel a lot better with you than most other people."

"This is different, the way you feel. You and I have been friends for a long time. Everyone else does not understand me, and so they are afraid. They all think I am going to hurt them. I do not have many friends, because for some reason, everyone runs away."

"Look Ivan, I'm no expert, but I think that if you try to be more gentle, and considerate towards people, they may not be so afraid. I've found that, being kind and, for the most part, quiet, seems to be a great way to make friends. If you threaten people, or boss people around, it scares them. Most people dont realize that you're not trying to be scary or mean, it's that you being so strong, and intimidating, people are afraid to say something, or do something to make you angry. If you show them all who you really are, kind, sweet, caring... maybe they'll want to be your friends."

He looks out at the sunflowers and thinks for a bit. After some time, he looks over at you. "You will help me do this, da? Make friends? You will help me show people that I am not scary?"

"Of course, Ivan!" You smile at him, and he smiles back. A smile that warms your heart.

"Spasibo, [First Name]!"

Just then, you hear the courtyard door open, and soft footsteps as someone approaches the two of you. You turn around in time to see Wang Yao, a boy who moved here from China. He looks taken aback by the site of you, and his face turns a slight red color as he looks over at Ivan helplessly.

"Privet, Yao! This is my friend, [First Name]! She is going to be helping me with making new friends, da?"

"T-that's great, aru. B-but... I thought..."

"Oh, yes, you will have to be going back to the lunchroom now, [First Name]. Yao does not like for others to be around when we talk."

You can't hide your emotions. Surprise, embarressment, confusion, but all at the same time, one thought sticks out strongest among the many running through your head. One thought, you are particularly embarressed to even be thinking: _Are they... together? Is this a... a... date, for them?_

"Um, yeah okay. I'll just... I'll just, go then. See you later Ivan." You hide your furious blush with your hair and hurry back inside, making a bee-line for the bathroom, to ensure that your face is not permanently painted bright red.

You keep to the wall as you walk down the crowded hallway. People rush past you, bumping into you. Everyone's in a hurry to get home. You hear the bell ring, and the horde of people move faster. Someone knocks into you, causing you to trip and drop your books. The culprit vanishes without saying a word. _Rude! _You sigh and begin picking up your books, when you see someone standing in front of you. You look up, to see Francis Bonnefoy, the biggest flirt in school.

"Bonjour, belle! You appear to be in need of assistance, no?" He flashes a beautiful smile down at you, and offers you his hand.

"Uh, um, y-yes, thank you." You take his hand and look away, to hide yet _another_ blush. This is the first time he's ever spoken to you. He bends down to pick up the remainder of your belongings.

"I 'ope zhey did not 'urt you, mon cher."

"Oh, no, I'm quite alright. Thank you, though. That was very kind of you." His long golden hair was pulled into a side ponytail, and he continued to smile while he gazed at you. "Um, I should probably be going, I dont want to keep my dad waiting out there."

"Wait, [First Name], no? I wanted to ask you about a certain someone. Per'aps you know, Arzhur Kirkland?"

"Oh, yes, I know him." _Great. Alfred's probably told the entire school about this morning. I just hope no one pesters Arthur about it. He doesnt deserve it. _

"Is zere, anyzing going on between ze two of you?"

"W-what do you mean?" Your beginning to feel uncomfortable with what he seemed to be implying.

"Are you two, 'ow do you say, _togezer, in a relationship_?"

"What? No! Why would you even think that?"

"Alfred 'as been telling ze 'ole school zat 'e saw you two zis morning in ze 'allway, conversing. It appeared to 'im zat ze two of you were en amour avec l'autre, cher!"

"_In love? Me, in love with Arthur Kirkland? _No! I barely even know him! Alfred is just nosy, and doesnt know what he is talking about. Arthur gave me his number this morning so I could get in contact with him for a study group/club picking session this Friday with some of my other friends. Trust me, Francis, I wouldn't trust a word that idiot says."

"Really? Because 'e told me you were quite ze belle, intelligente, gentille. It does not seem to me zat 'e was lying, no?"

Beautiful, intelligent, kind? Alfred really said those things to him... about me?

"Are you sure I'm the one he said those things about?"

"Quite sure."

"Are you sure _he's _the one who said them? That doesn't sound like Alfred at all."

" 'e seems to believe you 'ave a certain je ne sais quoi, zat 'e cant seem to forget, mon cher."

You began to feel flustered. Talking to the biggest flirt in school was enough to almost make you forget how to breathe. Talking about a subject like this, you felt as though your heart might pound out of your chest, and you would collapse, right there in front of him.

"Please, tell Alfred not to spread rumors, or to talk about anyone else's bussiness he knows nothing about. I'm sorry, I really have to go. Good bye."

"Au Revoir, ma belle!"

_Jeez, Alfred. Do you always have to find _something _to start drama about? Arthur and me... in love?! How would anyone even reach a conclusion so absurd, let alone someone who's only seen us around each other once! Oh, yeah Alfred could! That... that... git! Hmph! _  
You sit in the passenger seat of your father's old, beat-up Ford pickup truck, watching as the world whirs by outside the window.  
"Oh, Dad, I hope you don't mind, but I invited some friends over Friday. It's for a study group type thing. We're going to be disscussing the different extracuricular clubs and activities, and Ludwig suggested using the time to study and complete school work as well."

"Sounds fun. Do I need to buy any snacks? If Ludwig's going, that probably means Feli is going to be there, right? Which means I'm gonna need stuff for pasta."

"Correct. Feli was very excited about that part. He said he loves coming over, because you and Mom always let him cook." You find yourself smiling at the thought of the happy-go-lucky Italian, cooking, adding ingredients, asking you to taste test. Despite the situation with Alfred, thinking about your real friends always puts you in a better mood.

"Well, thanks for the heads-up. I'll talk to your mom and see what we can get snackwise." He rolls down the windows, and turns up the radio. The official signal that the time for talking is over. It's time to rock out to the oldies bands your dad listened to when he was a teen. And you dont mind. You smile as you look out at the horizon, and the fluffy grey clouds that mean rain is on it's way. You tell yourself that you wont let a silly boy ruin your happy weekend with your friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Chapter three, finally done! Sorry it takes me so long to get these written and updated. Thank you guys for being so patient with me on this!

Hetalia High School

By Delation

Chapter 3

"What the hell was that, Gilbert? What were you thinking?" Alfred and Gilbert are now back, and you can tell Alfred is not happy.

"Vhat vas I supposed to do, let zhem get avay vizh hitting someone like zhat? Zhey vere laughing at him, Alfred! Zhey deserve to get the crap beaten out of zhem."

"Mattie, you okay man?" Alfred reaches over and places a hand on Mathew's shoulder.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." His voice is back to the shy, quiet Mathew he had been before. He's not the new-found confident, firm Mattie at the moment.

"Gilbert, even if they did hit him, and even if they were laughing, doesnt mean you should take matters into your own hands. What if coach had come out and seen you? Huh? What then? You'd be kicked off the team. I should kick you off right now."

Alfred, he didn't do anything wrong! He was just trying to defend someone who was getting bulied! Ultimately I'd say he's a hero.

"But, since you were defending my brother, I'll let it slide. This time."

Glibert folded his arms over his chest indignantly, "Jah, you just don't vant to kick me off because I'm so awesome! Vizhout me, zhis team vould be falling apart."

"Keep telling yourself that. I'm gonna go get my stuff. You guys wait right here." He pointed for you to stay in your exact spot, and then ran off once again.

"Th-thanks, Gil. For sticking up for me." Gilbert's original scowl had faded just a bit when Mattie had said 'Gil'.

"It vas nozhing. I vould've done zhat for anyone, because I'm so awesome. No one get to bully ozher people but me."

You roll your eyes, but you can't help smiling. Despite his reputation as one of the most annoying, arrogant guys in school, Gilbert seemed to be a genuinely good person deep down. You pull out your book and keep reading while Gilbert makes Mattie laugh. They've never hung out before, from what you know. But if someone saw them together right now, they might think these two had been friends for years.

"They're getting along pretty well."

After Alfred had returned with his bag, the two of you had decided it would be best to be heading home now. Mathew and Gilbert continued their conversation while the four of you were walking, and you had walked alongside Alfred behind them.

"Yeah, it's weird. Mattie's usually so quiet around people he doesnt know. I mean, he's quiet around home too, just not _as _quiet. And usually people find Gilbert too arrogant and conceded to even try talking to him. They're so different, but they get along. I dont get it."

You nod, and Alfred looks over at you. For a moment, you think he might say something else, but he doesn't. He pulls out his phone and pretends to be texting, probably so he doesn't have to feel so awkward.

"Um, you know, this morning at the bus stop, you said you wanted to ask me something. When we both started talking at the same time, but you let me talk first. I've been wondering, what did you want to ask?"

"Oh, it was nothing. It's not important anymore."

"Yes, it is. I can tell you're lying."

He shakes his head, "Nope. Not lyin'. I'm serious, it's nothing important anymore."

You raise an eyebrow suspiciously, "_Anymore_?" He nods. "Well, then if you're not going to let me answer your question, how about answering mine?"

For a second he looks like he has no clue what you're talking about, but then he remembers. "Oh. You mean, why I told Francis I thought you and Arthur were in love."

"Yeah, I mean that."

He looks up at Mathew and Gilbert, talking and laughing together. "I can't really... tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? You can't tell me why you were talking about my personal life to the biggest drama queen-king, whatever you want to call him-in school?" He nods again. "Alfred, I dont know why it was such a big deal that you had to tell someone in the first place. Francis said you like me. Is that why you told him, because you were mad at Arthur for me liking him? Which, by the way, I dont."

"No, I don't like you! I told you that this morning. That's not why I told Francis!"

"Well then if you dont like me, what's the point in talking to _anybody _about it? There isn't one! I mean, it's not like you like Arthur! Right?" You look over at Alfred to see his head down, he's trying to hide a small smile, "Right? Oh... Alfred. You _do _like him, don't you?" Your voice raises an octave from the excitement you feel whelling up inside of you.

"Ssshhh! Dont yell it!" His head snaps up, and he covers your mouth with his hand. He looks over at Mathew and Gilbert, and you follow his gaze. They dont seem to have heard you.

When he takes his hand away, you whisper, "So you do like him?" He looks back down at the ground, but you can see his tiny nod.

Your heart feels like it's going to pound out of your chest. You want to leap for joy, but the weight of your backpack keeps your feet on the ground. Otherwise, you might have floated away forever.

"Alfred, that's adorable! Oh, I can see it! You guys are perfect for each other!"

"How can you see it? We're nothing alike. Arthur can barely even stand to be in the same room as me. Whenever I'm in the same room as him, he always says I lower the IQ of the entire room, and he doesnt want my stupid to rub off on him. How is that perfect for each other? He hates me." Even though you find Arthur's insult funny, you can tell Alfred is not amused. He's sad. He doesnt think Arthur could ever like someone like him.

"Alfred, you guys have gotten along in the past, havent you? He doesnt hate you, I know that much. And maybe, if you showed him that you're really considerate, and sweet, he'd notice. He's smart, he catches stuff like that. With Arthur, it's probably best to be subtley kind. Try learning more about some of the things he likes, so you can talk to him about them. Show him that you're not as dumb as he says you are, and that you can be a gentleman too. By the way, I dont think he really thinks you're dumb. He just thinks that you act like an idiot sometimes. _Everyone_, thinks you act like an idiot sometimes."

He rolls is eyes at you, "He does think I'm stupid. But, yeah we did get along when we were younger. He kinda adopted me as his little brother for a while. He taught me things, and helped me defend myself from kids who picked on me. But then, I grew up, and I realized I didn't need someone to protect me. I can take care of myself. He hated me after that.  
I dunno about your plan, seems kinda hard. Besides, the stuff Artie's into is always boring. Like reading, and gardening."

"Okay, first of all, reading is _not _boring, and second of all, have you ever even tried to do the things Arthur likes to do? Have you ever actually picked up a book, and tried to get into the story, tried to be transported through time, to another world? Have you ever picked up a spade and tried planting a rose or some other plant, tried giving something life-something other than on a videogame?"

"Well, no but-"

"No buts. LIke the saying goes, 'you can't knock it 'til you've tried it'. You should try finding a book that interests you, and try keeping your own little garden. Doesn't have to be big, just a few little plants. See if you can keep them alive. This is my advice to you, take it or leave it. Or rather, lets make it a challenge. I really don't think you have the guts to try."

"I could so do both of those if I wanted to. I just dont want to."

"Uh-huh." "I'm being serious!" "You're being a _scaredy-cat_!" You poked him on the arm, and he swatted you away.

"If I say 'challenge accepted', will you quit bothering me about it?"

"Only if you're really going to try."

"Alright, I will. I'll go to the library today after I get home, find a book, and tomorrow, when you see me at school, I'll be reading."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Oh, Gil, Mattie, my house is this way," you point down the other side of a fork in the sidewalk, heading the opposite direction, "I guess this is where we part ways. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Later."

"See ya, [First Name]. I _will _have that book."

"Sure you will!" you called as you walked away from the group.

_Alfred likes Arthur, huh? Aw, but wait! I still dont know why he would tell Francis!? That idiot weaseled his way out of answering me- again! Ugh. Stupid, you got so caught up in the adorableness, you forgot your initial intent! Oh well, there's always tomorrow. You can force it out of him tomorrow.  
_And tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
